


Brothers in Unity

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Rituals, Character Study, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim celebrates a festival on an alien planet with his chosen brother, Spock





	Brothers in Unity

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks: family challenge

The Atlasvavia minster said, "As you may have known, We value the bond of family, because we have to rely on our family to survive our hostile natural environment. At Shondara festival, we come together to give thanks and celebrate our bond, and we would like to invite you to join us. My aide Tiana will brief you on the custom."

"We'll be honoured," Jim replied.

The minster said with a smile, "May we remember the source and joy of our lives."

Tiana led them to a river bank where a crowd had already gathered. She guided Jim and his team to grabb a handful of soil and smeared it on their heads. "This gesture is to remind us that we all come from earth and return to earth and share the same source of life."

The soil was sticky and dark, and Jim amused himself as he imagined how Bones would insist on checking them up for possible soil organism infection when they returned.

"Now we gather to remember that we are connected to our ancestors throughout our time and we are all part of a chain of life." Tiana said, handing each of them a piece of white cloth and teaching them to tie it on their right arm with a complex knot.

Jim shivered in the cold water when he joined Tiana and the crowd and stood in the river.

"Is there a reason?" Jim asked to distract himself from the cold.

"Water gives us life, just as our family," Tiana said.

Then under Tiana's instruction, they collected small dark and red fruit, pale tubular plant roots and caught several tiny transparent fish-like animals from the river to prepare and share a meal as the last part of the festival.

"May we always share and nourish each other," Tiana said and everyone repeated it after her.

"What do you think about the Shondara festival?" Jim asked Spock when they returned to the Enterprise.

"Vulcans have similar focus on kinship," Spock replied.

"Makes sense. No one can survive for long alone in the desert," Jim said, remembering the harsh sun and red soil. "I'm glad to celebrate it with you though."

"Wr're not related by blood."

"You're my brother by choice. This makes you my family." Jim patted Spock's arm for emphasis.

Spock's eyes softened. "You speak somewhat figuratively and with undue emotion, but what you say is logical and I do, in fact, agree with it."

Jim's chest warmed up at the length Spock had to go to verbally confess the sentiment. "Mr. Spock, you have just made me the luckiest man in the galaxy."

"You exaggerate as usual," Spock replied, but the smile in his eye belied his own words. 

Jim laughed. How he loved this man.


End file.
